I'll give you Insane
by IXLoveXMyXFishy
Summary: The Jinchuuriki are infamous for being insane killing machines, what happens when a mentally ill girl enters the Naruto world. She really shows them what insane is! GaaraxOC FLAME ME!
1. Prolouge

**Ello, tell me what you think and what needs to be improved. I hope you enjoy it**

In a place far too lonely to be occupied, crouched a child. Her tiny figure rocking back and forth, trembling. She laid a desperate grip on herself, as if to be held by another. Her eyes wide and her face white with death. A continuous stream of tears leaked down her face

"I hate myself…" clenching her hair she looked up and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I HATE MYSELF!" Her tiny figure shrieked and moaned; the pain too unbearable.

There she was as she had been for as long as she could remember, alone. Letting others be oblivious to the pain she went through, too ashamed to admit it. Too self loathing to give herself a chance at happiness.

There sat a little girl in a place not to be sat, with tears that shouldn't have had to be cried, and words far too harsh for anyone of any age.

There she sat on the brink of insanity.

"Thump thump thump."

A teen sat taping her foot on the tile floors. Her body may have been in her desk at school, but her mind was far from. Waiting for that bell to ring, she sat lost in her mind. She had lost herself for a reason. For reason being fear of what she would find if it were not lost, locked deep inside her mind. Her face was blank, but her emotions were out of control. She was close to the edge; she could feel herself slipping with every fiber of her being.

'Calm down now Miranda…' She cooed to herself in her mind 'the bell will ring and then you can get help.'

She knew it was a lie. Mere words of comfort she had; the only ones she had. Nothing had changed from her childhood. She still stood alone, despite her beauty. She still thought alone, despite her brain. Her mind was aged far beyond her years, and it kept a distance between her and others of her age. Insanity is quite the ager.

All she had was herself, and the know how of how to take care of it. She had become her own specialist in order just to survive her relentless attacks of herself. She was her very own doctor.

She laughed at the thought. Cruelty ringing strong in her voice. She was gorgeous, she knew that. She was smart; she knew that all the better. Still, she hated herself. Not as much as in her youth; but hate none the less.

'To be gifted and be the only thing holding yourself back' Cruelty once again rang strong. She knew right then and there. She needed control of herself.

Now.

"Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg" Mindlessly she went to her locker with a blank face. She stopped to gaze at the mirror, to think of what she saw there.

Medium Brown-gold hair. Parted at the side and cut to frame her face. Large brown eyes that held emptiness far too large. Long lush eye lashes and a cute little nose. Her empty eyes roamed down, she could see her full lips; hued pink and begging to be touched. Her skin held not a flaw, she was careful to keep that one, washing her face twice a day. Her slightly chubby cheeks gave her an air of cuteness, but she was gorgeous, not just cute.

All of this was wasted on her, a flawed soul. Damaged for all of eternity.

She suffered from bipolar disorder for as long as she could remember. Not to mention a minor case of aspergers, making her social life all the more difficult to make into something.

**Sorry for it to be all down and sad, but that'll change, and I'll introduce Gaara into the story soon. Right now she's just a normal girl living in the normal world, well, as normal as our world and she is. Yes, she addresses herself by her name, you'll understand more about how she thinks later on in the story. It'll all be explained ******** Fell free to ask questions and make remarks.**


	2. Prolouge 2

**Second chapter out already, writing is a great way to pass time.**

"talking"

'thinking'

alive

_dead_

Today was going to be a lonely day home. Her brother was sick and her two friends wouldn't be walking home with her today. She silently closed her locker, careful to make sure the lock was locked and secure. Backpack on her shoulder, purse in her hand, she made her way out to the front of the school. There was no point in waiting or socializing today, maybe the walk would help her feel better.

Strolling down by the busy roadway, lost in thought, she made her commute to her home. Her eyes may have been watching what was around her, but her mind was not. A big mistake.

"WHAM" a girl could be heard shrieking. As for Miranda, she was out cold, flying through the air. She landed on her shoulder, stripping it of any skin thanks to the cement. Blood trailed down her face to the ground. Her eyes lay open, but nothing was no longer behind them. A car had been flying down the streets, way past the speed limit, and Miranda had just walked right in front of it. And now, she was dead.

"_Wah… where am I…?" Everything was blank, she lay on the ground, her clothes had been replaced by a white tunic and her shoes had gone missing. Everything was so bright, she flinched away from the light._

_Voices could be heard talking nearby._

"_No, no, no. This isn't right, she's not supposed to be dead for DECADES! DECADES I TELL YOU!"_

'_Wahhhhttt?' Miranda thought to herself_

"_I'm sorry" a squeaky male voice could be heard, "I'm new at this and-"_

"_NEW? THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW. You're FIRED."_

_Now Miranda was not only confused, but curious as to what was happening. And why was it so god damn bright. She slowly stood up, squinting her eyes to adjust to the light. A women soon came out from a door way. In fact, there were a row of doorways standing in midair…. Where was the floor? Where was the ceiling? Where were the walls? There appeared to be none, only a "hallway" of mysterious floating doors and from one of these doors a woman rushed to the girl, annoyance still on her face, but mostly concern was present._

"_Are you ok sweetie? Do you know where you are?"_

"_Is this even a place to be? Where are the walls and ceilings and other important place things like that?"_

"_Don't you worry about that doll face. I have something to tell you, so promise me you won't freak out."_

"_Tell me what? That I'm floating In midair for no apparent reason?" Miranda tried to push her hands through the seemingly none existent floor, but something was defiantly there._

"_Sweetie… you're dead." Her words were met by Miranda staring her straight in the face. She burst into laughter._

"_Dead? If I were dead then wouldn't I not be able to touch my arm like thi-"She reached her left arm out to caress her right, but it only went through. Miranda sat there… silent… arm in arm. She started waving it around and going through other parts of her body. THEN panic set in._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? WHAT IS THIS, SOME SORT OF CRUEL JOKE? I CAN'T BE DEAD; I WAS JUST WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL AND THEN-…….." She was silent for a few moments as she remembered the last moment of her life. "HOLY JESUS! SON OF A MOTHER MUFFIN WAFFLES FLAKES AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER WORDS I COULD BE SAYING RIGHT NOW!!?!?!??!?!? I'M ACTUALLY DEAD." Now she was furiously waving her arms all throughout her body, her eyes wide at what she saw. _

_She stopped, thinking about what was said earlier. "Were you talking about me earlier with some guy? The whole not supposed to be dead yet conversation?"_

_The woman was surprised that the girl composed herself so quickly._

_Now Miranda wasn't just Miranda, she was a thinking machine. Thoughts going to every possible option available to get what she wanted to achieve. Life._

"_Yes, that conversation was about you. I dearly apologize for the mistak-"_

"_APPOLOGIZE? I DIE ON ACCIDENT AND YOU JUST APPOLOGIZE? I demand customer service or something! Whatever I need to do in this place to get my fair share of life"_

"_I promise you you'll get your fair share of life, however…"_

"_However what, lady?" Miranda wasn't much in the mood for fine print right now._

"_You can't return to your world. But to compensate we will give you one wish and let you start your new life fro-"_

"_My world…? I can't go back home? WHAT ABOUT MY ANIMALS? WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS? What about my life…"_

"_You'll have your life; it'll just be a different life. Everything's already been set up, so have fun!"_

'Why was she ending the conversation now? And why with have fun?' Miranda stopped and just looked around. Now it was dark, it was night here. The doors were gone, and now there was actual GROUND.

"Oh I'll have fun alright… stuck in the middle of a forest LEFT TO DIE!!!!!!" She was in no mood at all for fine print or tricks

**Well, there's chappie 2, I'm pumping them out fast, but don't expect that to stay like that for long. Gaara will definitely be in by next chapter now that she's in the right world.**

**What do you think? Don't be shy and review!**


	3. first glance

**I have too much time on my hands, three chapters in one day… might of well have just made it one giant chapter. Oh well. Please enjoy**

Japanese

English

Miranda couldn't believe it... all of that time spent watching Survivor Man had paid off. She had managed to build a half decent shelter and even get a fire going. Although she was covered in dirt and soot, and her hands were bloodied and bruised. Now was the time to seek out the nearest river or pond or something. She needed a bath.

She let silence take hold and listen carefully for the sound of running water.

'Bingo' she caught the sound and immediately headed towards it.

As she got closer and closer to the sound she froze. Water wasn't the only thing she was hearing… she was hearing people! Actual people that speak and think and don't not know how to talk back. Sure, they forest animals were nice, but some conversation would be LOVELY right about now.

'I'm always here for some convo' the other part of her smirked on the inside.

'Shut up me, I was hoping for company, not more of my insane rambles to myself.'

'Well you have hoped in vain little one, for you're right back where you were in the first place; rambling to yourself.'

'I'll deal with you later'

'You mean me.'

'Yeah, SHUT UP ME'

'Tehe, you just told yourself to shut up'

'Better than what I could be telling myself…'

'Don't be so volatile, we have company.'

She was startled to hear a twig snap behind her. She hated it when she was right, now she seemed like some creepy stalker, staring at the river without saying a single word.

"What is your purpose" A low voice startled her from her thoughts, freezing her into her spot. She soon realized something. What the hell was he saying?

"Eh hehehe… no comprende?" she tried what little Spanish she knew, even if it was futile. All she knew was that she needed to know a foreign language, and fast. Just as fast as this situation was going to turn ugly…

***

Gaara didn't know what she just said, but she sure seemed nervous doing it. Even now she dare not turn around to face her questioner. She looked odd, her facial features not from Konoha or Suna, or from anywhere that he could name for that matter. She looked as unique as her dialogue sounded.

"Do you speak Japanese?" He thought he'd give it a try, maybe the foreign girl knew a little.

"… no comprende?"

She definitely spook no Japanese. Finally she got the nerve to turn around. The girl was tall, but not as tall as him. She looked as if she had been lost in the forest for days. She was covered in dirt and blood. He sighed. She was going to be trouble, he just knew it.

***

'Well shit' she thought to herself. Only one English phrase would be passing her lips for a long time now.

"God damn the language barrier…"

**Well, I'd like to thank my first reviewer for inspiring me to post just a little more tonight, Gaaras1Girl.**

**Maybe I should combine it all into one big chapter, what do you all think? Well, this is all you'll be getting out of me tonight, I should be passed out on the bed as it is. I think I'm going to play with the "God damn the language barrier" a lot in the next few chapters, it sounds like something fun to use.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it at least a little. I apologize for its shortness, seeing as I am falling asleep at the computer, I thought it to be wise to go to bed now, so night everybody ^_^**


	4. break down

**3 chapters, 3 reviews, not bad. Thank you everyone that had reviewed and taken an interest in my story, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll get some ideas for this chapter, I'm on a bit of a writer's block for this story : \ Warning, I'm going to be switching perspective almost every paragraph, I'll do my best to let you know who it is and when it stops.**

English

Japanese

"… what should we do with her?" Temari was concerned for the girl; she obviously had neither home nor a chance to survive with the language barrier and being hopelessly lost in the Konoha woods. She looked at the girl like she was a stray puppy, with want in her eyes to take the little thing home. She looked at her brothers, having the concern show in her eyes. They knew instantly what they were being sucked in to.

"Temari, if you really want to take her in then… you'll have to ask Gaara! Yes, ask the Kazekage!" Kankuro did NOT want to take in a stranger, even if he felt sorry for her, but he really didn't want to go up against his sister. Dodging the bullet, he passed the torch over to Gaara, earning himself an infamous glare from the redhead.

Soon the strangers she just met were in no doubt in conversation about her. One thought quickly seeped through Miranda's mind.

'Ask them to end you; you have no purpose in this life.'

It was her dark side, the side she feared so very much. Quickly pushing it back as best she could, she kept a straight face even as images of her murder now ran wild in her head.

Even as her face was straight, one tear escaped. She was tearing herself apart from the inside out as the strangers argued over her fate.

She couldn't stand it. She quickly put her face down in shame, letting her bangs fall to hide her eyes. Her hands forming balls at her side in frustration.

She held a sharp rock in her pocket, her only tool. Slowly, shaking with the over whelming feelings of sadness, she reached for the rock and clenched it in her fist. Squeezing and squeezing until finally she got what she wanted. She watched as the blood dripped slowly from her hand.

Keeping a death grip on the rock, she looked up and faced the strangers, only emptiness being held on her face now.

Placing her unoccupied hand on her chest, she let her voice ring clearly.

"Miranda."

She was mimicking the infamous movie scenes where people of a foreign language introduced themselves to one another. She quickly pointed with the same hand to the red head, the one that had addressed her before and waited. She now had their attention.

She repeated the action.

"Miranda."

Gaara understood the second time around; she was giving him her name, and wanted his in return. In common courtesy, he kept it simple just as she had, saying his name.

"Gaara."

The group had fallen silent, watching the pair communicate to the best of their abilities.

"Kill"

She ran a finger across her throat, a universal hand sign of the word.

The group tensed at this, then she sent them into complete and udder shock.

"Gaara"

She pointed at the boy, his sand already getting aroused at her words, ready to kill.

"Kill Miranda."

Gaara couldn't believe it. No one could believe it. It was only now that they saw they blood running from her other hand. They were starring at her with eyes as wide as plates. Tears were falling from her eyes as well.

Gaara for one of the few times in his life had his mouth slightly ajar in shock, just starring at the girl with overwhelming disbelief. She had just asked him to kill her. All of the memories of people begging for their lives at his mercy ran through his head. And here was this girl ASKING him to kill her. No one made a move for a very long time after that statement.

**CLIFFY! I got an idea just in time, review soon people, the more people review, and the more inspired I am to keep writing!**


	5. first gleam of hope

**Good responses, I'm glad people like my story! Bear with me now, when I said drama in story description I meant drama. I will try to put some funny into it though, when the time comes ;) A joke in the middle of this situation wouldn't make much sense at all…**

English

Japanese

_Memory_

Gaara was now starring into her sullen eyes. They looked familiar. Not as if he had seen the actual eyes himself before, but the look they were making. The look of Death was in her eyes. Pain so deep that it had killed any remote chance of happiness that she could feel. They were so cold and alone that it hurt him just to see, just to be reminded of his own past.

He slightly winced at the thought of his own past.

Before he knew it, words escaped his lips.

"You can't give up." Memories of the Orange clad ninja ran as if they were fresh in his mind. He had taken on Naruto's attitude about life every since that day, and that attitude included never giving up.

Now all eyes were on him, even if he wasn't the one wanting to die. Though the girl didn't understood what he said, he understood his tone. She knew that he wasn't about to go off killing anybody anytime soon.

"What did you just say Gaara?" The female ninja had never expected her younger brother to say such encouraging words, even if they were in a different language. She wanted to hear more because it made her happy that her brother was learning to express such care.

She had known him all of his life, and she had never seen him show so strongly how he was feeling and his opinion on such a delicate matter. Now she had to take the girl in, she inspired something inside Gaara that not even he knew he had.

"… it's nothing, let's just deal with her right now…" Gaara wasn't sure what he just felt, and truthfully he didn't trust nor like it. It was different, and it reminded him of his many years of life spent alone. He wanted nothing to do with it, but he certainly didn't want the girl dead.

He faced the girl, his blank expression seemed to look into her very soul. He didn't like looking at the girl, he didn't like the pain he saw, but he wouldn't let that be seen.

Shaking his head in the universal expression of no, he let the word out in his own language, teaching her so at least she knew a little.

"No."

"Please, kill me."

Now she added a word that they didn't know, nor that they could decipher from the sentence.

Now Temari said their answer to her request.

"No."

The girl nodded her head now, surely saying yes in her own tongue.

"Yes!"

Desperation was entering her now. She truly wanted to be wiped off the face of this planet **(AN: pun intended :9).**

Now all three of the Sand siblings replied to her in unison.

"No."

Temari reached out to grab the girls bleeding hand, she didn't know what was wrong with it, but the blood told her that something defiantly was wrong. The foreign girl retracted, but Temari grabbed her none the less, prying her balled fist open.

She saw the rock now embedded into her skin, she quickly pulled it out, grabbing some medical wrap with her other hand and soon started to wrap the wound.

She looked up and smiled at the girl, letting all of the kindness she had in her heart radiate from her.

"Help."

"…help?"

"Yes." She nodded her head so that she could be understood.

"Help… me…." The girl mumbled almost inaudibly it was so soft.

With tears still pouring, now softly, down her face, she let the Sand Siblings take her in as their own.

/

The trek was long to Miranda's new home. They must have been traveling and it only be by chance that they had met because they were so far away from their homeland. She wasn't suicidal anymore, even if she still wanted to leave this world. Nostalgia had taken over her now, as well as a strong sense of self hate for wanting to kill herself, but some things you just had to get used to.

She could still hardly believe her new life. It was like a dream. People here had strange powers, almost like magic. She would have to ask about it as soon as she could.

Even in the few days spent together with those of a foreign language, she was already learning many of the basics of their idiom. Foreign language class was so slow compared to when you needed to learn the language out of necessity.

She had learned all of their names, and had been carried by every single one of them. Miranda couldn't use their magic and so she couldn't run so fast or jump from tree to tree, so the three took turns carrying the girl.

Luckily, Temari had spare clothes and had let her bathe in the river so she wouldn't be so disgusting to touch. A week alone in the woods was not good for the hygiene.

So finally they had arrived to what Miranda understood to be their home.

Where she would be living? She didn't know.

All she did know was that these three people were going to take care of her, and she was going to cling desperately to them and do her best to repay them. She owed them her life, for they stopped both the forest and her from taking it. She remembered something now.

"_No, no, no. This isn't right; she's not supposed to be dead for DECADES! DECADES I TELL YOU!"_

She looked at those words almost like the words of a fortune teller. She was destined to live a long life. Even with her urges to let every drop of blood drip from her body, she would survive to live a long life, and now she had these three to thank for that. She owed them everything, so she would give them everything she had. She promised herself. She would defiantly repay her debt.

**Is this not sweet? Finally, a bit of hope in her life. Now we get to see more of Miranda's personality, the one that isn't consumed by her mental illness. Of course, that'll still play an important roll, but we really don't know much about her yet, do we? I'll have to change that.**

**Tell me what you think! Review, review, review!**


	6. Interactions

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, well crap, what am I going to write about? This is my least thought out story, I don't even have a rough outline for it yet it's that new in my head. Ok, kind of have a rough outline for it in my head. I normally do little skits, not everyday life chapters so I'm trying to think of what I can do now. I only have the beginning skit and one that's not going to come for a long time. Let's do character interactions then.**

English (AN: English is becoming the least used language now so it gets to be special!)

_Memory_

"Miranda-cchhhaaannnnn, come." Temari called to the more than a little awkward girl in the dressing room. She had to keep her language basic, so she did. Miranda was still nowhere near fluent in Japanese yet.

The girl looked herself up and down in the mirror before leaving to go show her new friend. She was wearing a forest green kimono like dress, except is only went down to right above her knees. It had little black kanji's stitched on saying who knows what all over it .Her obi belt was a baby blue color with a black string running through the middle. Then she just had something like the basic black ninja sandals, only it had ribbons that you tied around your leg like ballerina slippers. She had her hair as she always did, down, but she was pretty sure Temari wanted to change that. Miranda had no idea how though; her hair was awfully short to put up into something.

Temari treated her like a doll, always dressing her up and taking care of her. It was like she always wanted a little sister to baby. She was always careful with the girl, she wouldn't let her hold any knifes in the kitchen. Miranda was always on stirring duty. She knew it had to do with the rock she thoroughly embedded into her skin on the day she met them. She opened her hand to look at the scar.

'Stupid,' she thought to herself 'is all this is, it's stupid.'

She clenched her fist at the memory. The only thing the scar was useful for was a promise. A promise to make it up to the 3 who saved her life in more than one way. It was proof and a reminder of their kindness.

She took a deep breath in and stepped out of the dressing room, smile on her face. She couldn't let Temari know that she had been thinking of such sad things again.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The older girl squealed at her, rushing up to get a closer look and touch the deep green fabric.

"Get." The older girl ordered with a beaming smile on her face. Miranda knew that she would be shown off to Temari's brothers as soon as everybody was home. Temari was always careful to make her the center of attention.

Miranda knew the girl was afraid of what she would do to herself. In one of her mood drops she noticed that her room had been thoroughly removed of anything possibly dangerous, not even something like a pen in sight. Precautionary measures. She remembered the day that Temari had told her to tell someone if she was ever sad like that again.

"_If sad, then say to us." She was holding the girl by her mid-arms, worry on her face. Temari was careful to only us words she knew, she was always careful to keep updated by Miranda's speech teacher on what she had learned. Temari was always, always careful with Miranda._

"_Hai." Miranda agreed to it. The terms were fair to her stay at the Subaku residence. If she ever felt like ending her stay in an unorthodox way, then tell someone._

All of the Subaku's were afraid of what she would do to herself, so she was careful not to worry them unless she had to. She owed them too much for them to still be working so hard for her.

They paid and then she wore the outfit out of the store.

"Here she is!" Temari beamed with pride as the girl apprehensively walked down the stairs.

Miranda was wearing the outfit bought earlier today and to top that off Temari had performed the miracle of all miracles.

She had put some of her hair into two messy bun on the side of her head. She still had hair down in the back, it was too short to be put up, and she still had some down it the front, it just looked cuter that way with her hair framing her face like that. The small little messy buns were held together by a silver clip that had little chains hanging down from the end of it, giving more than just hair to be splayed across the side of her head.

She must've looked breath taking because Kankuro was just sitting there on the couch, head turned to see with his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes stuck on her. He probably had the image of when they first met stuck in his mind as a comparison. A week in the woods didn't do much for a girls looks, but a week with Temari meant that you'd be dressed up all nice and pretty to no end. The difference must've been shocking.

"What do you think Kankuro and Gaara? Tell her how pretty she looks."

Kankuro just continued to stare, and Miranda was now getting uncomfortable with it. So she focused all of her attention on Subaku's last child, Gaara.

"Very pretty" He said with his eyes trained on her. He must've noticed how nervous she was, she was starting to shake with the way Kankuro was starring at her. Gaara never really mentioned nor seemed to care how she looked, and she appreciated that to no end. It didn't reminded her of how her friends and strangers would always make a fuss over how pretty she was back home, and Miranda didn't want to be reminded of back home. This was her home now, and she'd just have to accept that with warm and welcoming arms.

Both of the Subaku siblings looked at the middle child. He had yet to say a thing and the clear stare of "Oh my god that's hot" was obviously affecting Miranda in a negative way.

"You look good…" He managed to get through his ajar mouth. "Very… cute and…"

Miranda could feel the panic rising in her, she knew what was affecting her now. It was her PTSD, and she couldn't stand in the spotlight much longer with it starting to take control. Miranda's eye's started to widen and she started to shake harder before she screamed.

"PTSD!"

She quickly ran up the stairs, she just wanted out. She wanted away. She wanted anything but what Kankuro was thinking about. She couldn't be taken advantage of again, she wouldn't be taken advantage of again. Trust no one with anything, her mind screamed at herself. She was running to her room, she was almost there when Gaara appeared in a whirl of his sand. Miranda could now hear foot steps behind her.

Now she really started to panic.

"NOOOOOOO, NONONONONO!" she screamed, trying to make her way around Gaara, but he grabbed her hands with his sand and slammed her against her door. Sand soon captured her feet, rendering her immobile.

There was now a constant stream of tears running down her face.

'Control!' She mentally screamed at herself 'Gain control, Kankuro isn't here women, you are in no danger!'

"Calm Miranda." Gaara whispered to her in that deep voice of his. Temari had now caught up; she had been the foot steps behind Miranda. Kankuro was probably banned from coming up by Temari.

"Gaara put her down" As soon as she was released, she was engulfed by Temari.

She started to coo to the trembling girl.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect Miranda." She whispered to Miranda. "Gaara, tell her that you'll protect her. Tell her she's safe."

Temari let go of Miranda, but stood really close behind her, being protective. She watched as Gaara attempted to form the words for the trembling girl.

"I'll protect you. When you are near me, you will always be safe. Safe from everyone. Safe from yourself."

Those words ran over and over again in Miranda's head, tranquilizing her. Safe. Gaara was her safe. She knew that his sand would always protect him, and now she knew that it would always protect her.

She owed these people too much, now she would have to apologize to all of them for her behavior. She would have to thank Gaara for helping her get a grip on herself, if she had just ran off and receded to her room than the darkening thoughts and mind process of PTSD would only have gotten worse.

"Temari… Gaara… Thank you…" Miranda stopped shaking and her eyes stood half closed. Gaara really was a tranquilizer for her. She savored his words of protection in her mind, listening to it over and over again. She loved how she could only read light emotions off of him. He was always so calm and that brought comfort to the scarred girl. She would let his calm become her medium. She decided it right then and there. He would become her stable.

It was now night in this hectic day. She had yet to see Kankuro yet after the incident and she was glad of it. Miranda lay in her bed, hands behind her head, her hair still up from when Temari did it. She was restless. This afternoon's scare had left her on edge. She needed to calm down.

Thoughts started to wonder to hurting herself; she always got the urge to hurt herself to calm down. She quickly hushed the thought and got up from her bed. She needed to become calm, she needed her calm.

She set out from her room to find the redhead. Miranda knew he didn't sleep, but she was still hoping that he would be in his room. She found the door and quietly knocked, waiting for a reply. The door slowly creaked open, showing an empty room, but open balcony doors.

Quietly she walked through the room and out through the balcony doors. There she found her calm standing by the balcony's edge, eyes out and up towards the moon.

"What is it?" He silently asked her without even turning.

"I'm… upset." She searched her Japanese vocabulary for the word that fit best to her feelings.

He turned around now.

"I'll get Temari."

"No."

He just stared at her as his response, slight shock was readable on his face if you looked closely enough.

"What do you need?" He almost made it more of a statement than a question.

"I need… my calm."

"Hn?"

"You" She pointed at him.

"I need you. I need my calm. You are calm. I need your calm."

Miranda attempted to explain it as best she could with simple sentences. She knew it must have been confusing for the boy. She knew little about him, only that he was highly anti-social and that he was well feared for a reason kept from her. She probably didn't know because of the language barrier. She wanted to know all about Subaku no Gaara. If he was going to become her calm then she'd need to. She owed him and she wasn't about to just become a burden to him. She wanted to help him in some way, anyway.

He just stared at her for now.

"God damn the language barrier…" She mumbled off, the air now awkward.

**How will Gaara respond to her declaration of needing him? This is the longest chapter I've done yet. Instead of making all of these skits separate, I decided to stick them all together seeing as they're interrelated. I hope this gives you a good perspective on what her relationships are like with everybody in the Subaku house hold. That's the purpose of this chapter so that's what I aim for. Tell me what you think and what you want to be elaborated on, I'll more than gladly oblige. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I can't know what you want unless you tell me, so tell me what you think!**


	7. Only Chance

**Ok guys, sorry for the delay, but I'm back and ready to write! I'll just go straight to the story.**

'Demon'

Miranda was a machine. Silent and calculating, solving equations. This equation was a difficult one. She had to find a balance with the world she now lived in: something she hadn't even achieved in her first world. A balance where she could live peacefully and without threat of killing herself. She needed a support system.

Something drew her to the red head. Something in his eyes, the way he spoke, the few words he did speak. She had experienced far too much and had learned from it to see people in a new light. When she looked at Subaku no Gaara, she saw scars and wounds. He had not lived an easy life; he did not have a childhood as he should have had. Hell, he still is a child and should be acting much like one. Instead all she felt from him was cold and grown.

She knew he was someone important in the village, she picked that up very quickly with his busy schedule and in the polite way people greeted him. He was someone very important indeed.

And she dared to want him for herself.

"You need Temari. Not Gaara." He spoke softly, almost a whisper. With his eyes trained on her in a puzzled and confused state. He started to move but Miranda moved in the way, arms out, blocking his entrance back into the house. Miranda shook her head.

"Gaara." Was all she said, determination in her voice.

Gaara was completely and utterly confused as to what to do next. He didn't know how to deal with regular people, let alone a girl that suffered from the things Miranda did.

She held out her finger and spoke few words.

"Stay still."

Quickly Miranda ran from her place, down stairs and into the living room where she acquired a drawing pad. Temari had bought her many sketch pads and drawing utensils when she found Miranda doodling one day on her language class papers. Miranda was much grateful for that.

Flipping through the pages as she quickly ran up the stairs as fast as she could, worried that he might have gotten Temari in her absence, she entered his room just as she found what she was looking for in the sketch pad. Quickly holding out the page, she found Gaara still on the balcony, where he had been when she left.

"I feel art."

Diligently holding the picture out for the red head to grab, a tear escaped her eyes. This was her only chance at communicating what she felt, and she prayed to Kami, their god, that he understood.

Ever so delicately he reached out to grab the picture, eyes still trained on her until her held the artwork firmly in his hands, where he finally looked down at it.

She panted from running so hard and waited patiently as he looked over the artwork.

He saw a beautiful girl with a guise on. The only way you could ever tell she had the mask was because it was cracked and broken on her left eye. The Left eye had black tears streaming from it. She had her head turned towards the front, but her body faced sideways from the picture, revealing many swords and spears sticking out of her back, heavy bleeding trickling down her back.

"I feel the art." She stated, hoping that he would understand what she felt with the aid of the picture.

Gaara's brain started to click in the pieces of the puzzle. Both the broken mask and the swords were metaphors. First he would figure out the mask. She must have kept her pain a secret, and it was then that he started to wonder how many times she had kept her pain a secret from him and his siblings. Yet some of the pain was too much, as evident in the broken guise in the picture, and the broken girl in front of him. Next he would try and understand the swords in her back. He briefly looked up at her and saw the hope in her eyes. She was counting on him to understand.

He felt odd in that moment as that thought crossed his mind. This girl wanted to not only befriend him but become very close to him. This girl that was so oblivious to his past. What would she think when she found out? That didn't matter now. All that mattered was making sure she wouldn't hurt herself now. Back to the picture his thoughts went.

Now that he looked closer, he could see some scars accompanying the spears on her back. So she had healed from some things. The swords must represent her baggage, her pain and how it stuck to her like glue, continuing to torture her to this day. He knew now what she felt. Ghosts of her past were eating at her, and she was looking at him for help.

Silently he handed the picture back to her. His mind in the works thinking about what to do to make her feel better.

If she had trouble with thoughts of the past, then he would distract her, simple as that.

He held out his hand to her, being careful to make slow, and leisurely movements.

"Come."

Gently, she placed her hand in his, savoring the warmth during the chilly desert nights. Soon they were gone in a whirlwind of sand.

Miranda soon found herself up high on the roof the mansion she lived in. It had to be the building, it was the tallest building in all of Suna, and she was certainly high enough to be on that exact tallest building. She staggered backwards, as she took in the view of the moon; the building had blocked the sight on the balcony.

Full and glimmering the moon stood high in the sky. It reminded her of herself. Beautiful, yet all alone. No matter how hard the moon shined, it would always be alone. But what of the people like her, admiring the moon in all its glory. Were they perhaps with the moon? Maybe the moon wasn't as alone as she thought it to have been. She looked over to see her savior, Gaara, only to find him staring at her.

"The moon is beautiful. Do you still feel the art? Feel my art." He said as he pointed to the sky.

The night was his element. He flourished among the darkness and twilight of the stars. This is where he belonged, where he lived, and she found his home more beautiful than anything else she had ever seen before.

"I feel your art."

Gaara silently sat down on the roof, head still turned to watch her. If she attempted to jump from this height, she could very well kill herself. But instead of her running towards the edge, he found her to be gently walking next to his side and sitting down. She was so close she could feel her body heat radiating from her body, she was almost touching him. Then she surprised him.

She leaned on him, ever so slightly placing some of her weight in Gaara's direction.

Gaara dared not make a move, not when he knew how delicate she was to touch. She could shatter in a matter of moments; she was always so close to that edge.

Much time passed with them like that. Her slight lean into him started to grow as time passed by, her lids starting to droop.

"I hurt much." She said softly.

"I know."

"You heal much." She spoke softly.

"Subaku No Gaara… I love you…" She whispered inaudibly as she fell asleep, her head falling to Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara was sure to be delicate with the young girl, using his sand to keep her unalarmed by his movement as he went to pick her up bridal style. Holding the girl to him, he jumped down to the balcony. Silently, he took her to her room, using his sand to open the doors and move the sheets for her to lie under. Gently, he placed her down, afraid that he might rouse her. Then he stood there, watching over her as she slept; his face as unreadable and blank as ever.

'You should just kill her now, put the girl out of her misery.'

'She is not miserable; she is with us now and will lead a happy life.'

'You've become soft, you're actually starting to care for the girl.'

'I care for all of my family.'

'You don't not care for her like you care for family'

'What do you mean demon?'

'Look at that face, those pouty lips, those beautiful eyes, her high cheek bones. No my friend, she's no family to you.'

'You are no friend of mine.'

'And she's quite the friend of yours.' The demon chuckled off to himself in Gaara's mind before disappearing. Leaving a confused Gaara as to what on earth he WAS feeling towards the girl.

He quickly dismissed it though, returning to the stoic being that he is before turning away to leave her room, only to find a Temari on the other side of the door. He now noticed the sunlight peaking into the room, it was morning. He and Miranda had stayed up together all night.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" More than surprise evident in her voice. There was also suspicion.

"Hn, don't wake her yet." Was all he said as he quickly walked past his sister and down the stairs to find something to eat for breakfast.

**Review people! I want your feedback! I'm not so sure where the story's going and would love to have some feedback to keep me writing. I like this chapter though; I think it's sweet and simple. But that doesn't matter. What do YOU think?**


	8. Nightmare

**Ok, I think it's time to cover some of Miranda's history :) **

_Everything was dark. It was always dark for Miranda. Light never cared to shine down on her it seemed._

"_Miranda… I want you to do something."_

_Her cousin's young face appeared from the dark. Smiling at her eerily. This whole situation was eerie, and Miranda didn't like it. It was too familiar. Too déjà voo. Yet she went to her cousin, having complete faith that the child would never hurt her. Before she knew it she was naked, and her cousin was laying on top of her, kissing her. Everything felt wrong. Nothing about this was right. But why couldn't she speak up against it. She was stuck. She started to struggle and her cousin melted into a pool of blood right on top of her, streaking the little girl with blood. Not all of the blood was her cousins, she could see lacerations forming all over her skin._

_Giggles._

_Someone was giggling at her. Miranda looked around to see the face of every childhood friend she had laughing at her pain. Even worse, adding to her already scarred body by throwing swords and spears and rocks at her. Giggling the entire time._

_Panic sunk in._

_Miranda jumped up and started to run from her "friends". From the giggles, yet they only got closer. A particular friend appeared right in front of her, smiling that eerie smile everyone seemed to have._

"_You think you have it bad? Nicole has it twice as worse."_

_The face burst into laughter, literally bursting like a bubble with her giggles still being carried in the air._

_Miranda look at her body to see pieces of her friends face all over her, burning like acid. Her body was thoroughly scarred and marked with the lacerations and scars everywhere. The little girl shrieked at the sight of her own body._

Miranda shot out of her bed like a rocket, running downstairs, hearing this scream. It was her scream. Tears were pouring down her face. It was no use running around the house, she knew it was empty when she checked the clock.

She could hear frantic knocks on the door before it was busted down. One of the guards of the mansion must've heard her screaming.

"Stay back!" Miranda screamed, clutching her head in agony. She couldn't be seen like this.

"Is everything alright lady Miranda-sama!?"

"Everything's fine… get back to your post…"

Still clutching her head, pulling at her hair, she quickly bit down on her arm to silence her screams. The taste of copper soon filled her mouth. Tears still pouring down her face, she went limp.

Her arm fell from her mouth and she fell to the floor, landing in the fetal position.

'It was all a nightmare little one, never bite yourself.' That part of her mind was trying to comfort her again. Other Miranda, as she called it.

'It felt too real.'

'Shhhhhhhh, just relax little one. You must calm down.'

'I am calm now.'

'Then get up and treat your wound.'

Miranda did as she was told. She didn't look right. Her face was pale; she walked as if she were ill and weak. She truly was riddled with disease.

Making her way to the bathroom, she grabbed the antibiotic and medical gauze from the drawer and sat down on the toilet. Rubbing antibiotic on her wound. She winced at the pain. Quickly finishing the job and then wrapping her arm in the gauze. She bite off what she needed and then fastened the wrap with medical tape.

Walking like a zombie, so very weakly, she walked back downstairs to wait for noon, where Temari would return to eat lunch and check up on the girl.

Slumping down onto the couch, tears still streaming down her face. Images of her dream kept running through her head like a record player.

'Breath in.'

'Breath out.'

She quickly calmed herself and halted the stream of tears. Taking a peak at the clock, she knew Temari would be home any minute. She looked down at her arm. They couldn't know.

Jogging, she made her way up the stairs and to her room, changing from her Pajama's the long sleeved kimono that Temari had bought her earlier, making sure that the sleeves covered her wound.

She heard Temari enter the house.

"Miranda, I'm home."

"I'll be there in a second."

She plastered a smile on her face and quickly made her way back down the stairs to see the blonde.

Temari froze as soon as she saw the girl.

"What's wrong Miranda? Do you hurt?

"Haha, of course not Temari. You are here." Her plastered smile started to limp. She should've known that she would have looked terrible after what just happened. Temari wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Miranda, what's wrong."

"I had a…" Miranda mind tried to find the word for nightmare. She had never been taught it. She would have to improvise to try and explain to the older girl.

"Bad sleep."

"What?"

"Ummmmmm, bad pictures…"

Miranda really wished she was fluent in their language. Unfortunately she'd have to improvise until she was.

"Bad pictures… Nightmare?" Temari tried to translate for the girl.

"Yes, nightmare." Miranda wasn't even sure if that was right but she was going to go with it until she found out otherwise. Miranda walked away from Temari to the nearest mirror, in the hallway, to see what she looked like.

What she saw looked terrible. Puffy red eyes, and beyond pale skin. Blood shot eyes and a smile that looked like what it was. Something plastered to her face.

"Come here."

Temari enveloped Miranda in a hug, holding the girl to her, cooing to her. Miranda went to put her arms around the girls shoulders. A big mistake.

As she reached up, her sleeve went down, exposing the bandaged arm right in front of the older girls face. A huge Mistake on Miranda's part.

"What's this?"

She stopped hugging Miranda and instead grabbed the bandaged arm. Removing the gauze silently and with all too knowing eyes.

With the medical tape gone, she could now clearly see the bite mark on Miranda's arm.

Silently she wrapped it back up again, staring at Miranda with eyes that said it all.

Never again.

She knew the rest of the family would be informed, and she hung her head in shame because Gaara and Kankuro would now know what she did, and be all the more careful with the girl. Why did she have to burden them like this? Why did she have to burden Gaara like this?

She was afraid to sleep, and would now be spending her nights with the redhead, for the company and comfort. She felt dirty. Everything about her felt dirty. She would have to take a shower as soon as she could.

Miranda only felt guilt now. She hoped she wouldn't have to explain the dream to anyone.

"What was the nightmare?" Temari questioned, right on cue.

'Shit…' Miranda's thoughts trailed off.

**Alright, I think I'm going to stop it here for now; I have places to go and people to see. Tell me what you think! It's easy; all you have to do it press that nifty little button that says review! Love you all, and talk to you next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. His only chance

**I feel like updating this story again. Enough said.**

Miranda was under the spotlight again. Even if she was in a different room. She could hear Temari talking to her brothers about the bite mark and the dream. She could pick up on some of the words. Such as "Sexual molestation" and "Social problems", both recently learned words thanks to her dream.

She recalled her dream.

The nightmare reminding her of when her cousin sexually molested her, and how her friends teased her about everything, even the sexual molestation. She wasn't raped, but she was still beyond scarred from the experience. She knew too much about sex at too young of an age. She had her innocence taken away from her, and she never had a chance to be a child thanks to her so called "friends" of the time period. She recalled the face that exploded in her face and shuddered.

"_You think you have it bad? Nicole has it twice as worse."_

She recalled the moment when her friend had said that to her. Her brother had been taking things out on her again, and Miranda was upset and crying about it. Her brother had been spoiled, and was not nice at all to the young girl. But her friends could care less.

"_You think you have it bad? Nicole has it twice as worse."_

They insisted that Miranda had a wonderful life compared to them. Thus, Miranda has formed a hate of judging bad things that happen to people. Shit happens. Why rate it? So you can compete and see who's is worse? Miranda thought that that was stupid and childish. Thus bad things happened and the only thing that truly mattered with it was how it affected the person it happened to.

Temari and her brothers disbanded, leaving to wherever they needed to go. Gaara walked into the room and startled Miranda from her thoughts. She didn't expect to see anyone. Let alone the redhead walk through that door.

"Come." Was all he commanded as he left and started to make his way upstairs to the bathroom. Miranda was quick to follow, as commanded by the boy. Soon she found herself alone in the house with Gaara in the bathroom. Temari and Kankuro had disappeared to who knew where.

"Give me your arm." He held out his hand in anticipation, knowing that the girl would follow his instruction.

She put her bandaged arm into his hand, savoring his warmth. Her hands were always cold.

He slowly started to unwrap her arm. It was almost sensual and intimate. His touch was so light, yet so confident. She soon found herself blushing at his touch, glad that the dimmed lights would hide all color on her face. She had quickly come to realization that she had a crush on the infamous redhead.

'It's only natural little one.' Other Miranda reminded the girl. And Other Miranda was right. It was natural to have Crush's on boys her age. Even with her scarred past she still had some "Normal" in her.

She smiled at the thought. Something normal in her life. She soon found herself liking Gaara more and more, loving the feeling of childhood that came with the sensation.

"It's not infected." Miranda didn't know the last word.

"What does that mean?" One of the first phrases she had learned in Japanese.

"It is healthy." Gaara was careful to limit his vocabulary with the girl.

"But it is hurt."

"No, that's not what's hurting." Gaara found the words leaving his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. "Your heart hurts, not your arm."

Miranda stood with her mouth agape at the redhead. He pinned her down exactly and it was unbelievable. Maybe she had good reason to crush on the boy. Gaara had surprised himself honestly. He didn't expect such words to ever pass his lips for anyone, even he had always hoped some like it would. He dreamed of a time where he could be friends with someone and save them as Naruto had saved him.

Perhaps this girl was his chance to save someone from the hopeless abyss called loneliness. He knew she certainly had enough problems, but how would he be able to fix them as Naruto had fixed him? The idea perplexed him and he wondered if he could ever be who Naruto was to him to this girl.

This simple girl with overly complex problems and mind. Apparently she was an ingenious child, as informed by her speech tutor. She was said the fastest learner that the teacher had ever seen and already knew much math and science. Beyond the basics on each subject. This girl had been well educated and was not as hopeless as Gaara and his family first thought her to be. She had the potential to bring new technology to this land, and a new system of government. Miranda had spoke of a government far different from what they currently used, and it was fascinating. Elaborate campaigns held by candidates to be chosen by the people. And her knowledge of science was far beyond what they knew. Her diagram of an atom was intricate and new, and what she spoke of about the universe was amazing. Gaara's people had never bothered to study beyond this world, and here was this girl with knowledge of other planets and stars.

This girl could alter the course of history itself if what they suspected of her was true. She was a genius.

Gaara applied antibiotic to her wound and quickly wrapped it the proper way, the girl had fidgeted with it and had ruined the work that Temari had done.

"Done." Gaara stood up to leave before he was stopped by her timid voice.

"Wait." He looked to see the girl biting her lower lip, blood starting to leak down, mixing with the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want alone." Was all she said before she burst into even more tears, holding her trembling frame with a death lock on her own mid arms, hugging herself dearly.

Gaara froze. Then he held his hand out to the girl. She shied away, but Gaara was persistent and he grabbed her arm, gentle with his touch, knowing the girls paranoia to others touch. He gently pulled her up and toward him, while he reached with his other hand to try and grab one of her hands. Suceeding in grabbing her right hand, the wounded arm, he let them disappear in a whirlwind of sand to the roof, where the both stood in awe of the beauty of the night around him.

Miranda gripped onto his hand, her fear of heights soon kicking in. She sat down to calm to vicious case of vertigo she was trying to pass off as nothing. She was much too sleepy last night to think about just how high up she was exactly, but now, when she was fully awake, everything seemed all too real and frightening.

Then she remembered Gaara. Gaara would catch her if she fell, she knew it. She trusted him.

"I trust you!" she ran from her seat to the edge of the roof, teetering between life in standing, and death in falling, knowing that Subaku No Gaara would never let her fall. Her fear of heights was gone.

She soon felt a wrap of sand around her waist pulling her away from the edge and back onto a safer spot on the roof. She was crying tears of joy now at Gaara's paranoia that she might fall to her doom.

Today was a day filled with crying and tears. And she wasn't so sure if that was such a bad thing or not.

**She's fallen for him hard I'd say, but we just need to wait for Miranda to realize that first ;D And what of Gaara? Does he only see her as a chance at redemption and hope? I guess we'll just have to find out. Remember folks, review review review!**


	10. New Chapter 10: More Tears

**Okay, I redid the last chapter posted with the help of my new beta, Moonlit917, who I'd like to personally thank for being such a good beta. :) So hopefully it's less confusing and flows better. Tell me what you think of the changes!**

**Let's see how this situation turns out…**

'Demon'

People cared for her; better yet, they did something about her problems. She remembered the day her father broke her trust of him.

_Miranda was on the floor of the kitchen completely crushed with pain. Loud sobs escaped her lips, practically moaning with the pain. Her father walked into the kitchen._

"_Get off of the floor Miranda."_

_He held his hand out to her, but Miranda retreated from it, wary to trust anyone. People had broken her one too many times for trust._

_Her father repeated the sentence, only to earn the same reaction. The girl was just too afraid to trust anyone, even him._

_He reached down and grabbed her, forcefully. Pulling her off of the ground, anger controlled him now. Half pulling, half dragging, he took Miranda to the living room and deposited her on the recliner a bit roughly. It was a short walk, but it was enough to hurt Miranda to no extent._

_He started to walk back to the kitchen, and Miranda followed, only asking one question._

"_Why… why would you hurt me dad? Why would you hurt me?" Her voice was but a whimper as she pleaded with the man._

_She was no longer sobbing, but she was in an even worse mental state than before. Never again would she trust father._

Miranda shuddered at the memory, only to feel a jacket being draped onto her. Gaara's jacket she found out. She looked over to him, only to see the same stoic face he always held looking up at the moon. It was a full moon.

Shukaku was strong when the moon was full, as if it beckoned to him, calling him to reek his havoc among the world.

'She's so close to dead, she trusts you Gaara, you could kill her with ease. Better off she could kill herself.' The demon's laugh echoed in his head, but Gaara didn't even flinch. The girl trusted him, he wouldn't dare break that trust. She was the only one in Suna that wasn't family and trusted him. He wouldn't dare threaten that.

The demon soon ran many scenarios of Miranda's death through Gaara's head, earning a flinch from Gaara. Damn that sadistic Shukaku.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want your jacket back? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Gaara looked at the girl now.

"I'm fine."

"Well, that's not good enough for me." She turned to him and crossed her arms, thanking Kami that she knew the words to her sentence.

"What?"

"I don't want you to be fine. I want you to be happy. Always happy."

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands, holding them in hers, a simple but beautiful smile on her face. She relaxed her face, still smiling. Turning the smile into the most beautiful expression he had ever seen. Pure happiness on a pure face. Pure except for that little scab on her lip. The scab from where she had bit herself earlier, asking not to be alone. The smile cracked open the scab and blood started to trickle down that beautiful face of hers.

Hormones were kicking in at this moment. He couldn't help but feel them as he continued to stare at the girl before him.

She was so close, ever so close. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy. That was all she ever asked of them.

'Taint her with blood, I see blood and I want to see more.' Gaara ignored the demon, staring deep into Miranda's eyes. They were so large and round, and they glinted with this ominous happiness seeping into the air. His eyes went back to her lips. It was only now that he noticed that slight pout they had. They were the perfect size, if only they didn't have that little wound on them. He retracted one of his hands and pressed it to the small wound. Brushing it and then bringing it to his mouth to lick.

"Tastes like copper…" He lied; she tasted like more than copper. She tasted sweet and delicate. A very subtle taste of cinnamon appeared there as well. The demon must be enhancing his senses. He recalled how Miranda always had a cinnamon candy in her mouth, making her very pleasant to talk to, to have some of that cinnamon air brush over your skin and caress your nose. He knew it to be a coping mechanism. Whenever she felt the urge to bite herself, she would just bite the cinnamon candy instead.

In irony, Miranda reached down into her pack at her leg and grabbed the cinnamon candies from it, taking one out and offering it to him. She assumed the adjective he used was somewhere around metallic or copper and she knew that most people didn't like that taste. So she offered a candy to the boy with her free hand, holding him to her dearly with the other.

Gaara slowly took it and put it in his mouth. Miranda's smiled only softened.

"How are you?" She had to ask.

"Good."

For once, he broke his stoic mask and instead wore a smile, a smile almost as soft as hers.

Miranda was robbed of breath. His smile was absolutely breath taking. She was completely unaware a simple smile could do so much.

"What's wrong?" Her smile broke and he wondered why, the smile soon leaving his face as well.

"Why don't you smile always?" It was interesting how her limited vocabulary often ended in her sounding almost poetic when she tried to form sentences.

"I don't know." He was telling the truth, he was so used to wearing his stiff guise that he didn't know how to just wear a smile as she often did.

"You should smile more often Gaara-sama."

"Only for you."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her almost porcelain face becoming a face of surprise and shock. Her pouty lips becoming slightly ajar and her eyes becoming wide.

"I'll smile only for you." He repeated. And god damn him, he meant it. This person… No this girl, made him want to smile. With her scarred past, her beautiful face and her delicate heart that could break with a heart beat.

Her face broke into a smile that could rival Naruto's it was so big, breaking the scab again. Again blood dripping from it.

Gaara remembered his uncle. How he put his finger into his mouth after opening a wound on it, and how Gaara had put it into his mouth as well to suckle the cut.

Gaara didn't think. He just did.

Suckling the wound, the taste of copper soon filled his mouth again, with that hint of cinnamon.

One heart beat.

Two heart beats.

She pushed up against him, tumbling onto her back. She was quickly sliding/scooting down the roof, closer to the edge – that she had yet to notice – than she should have been. Gaara's eyes widened and his sand quickly shot out of its gourd to stop the girl from sliding any further towards the edge.

He looked to see a scared and cornered girl, almost animalistic in her behavior. Her lungs heaved, preparing her to run by taking in huge amounts of oxygen early. Her eyes were wide in fear, showing all she felt. He saw confusion in them.

"Please… don't hurt me." Tears started to stream down her face swiftly, her eyes still as wide as plates. Those large and beautiful eyes…

Gaara went to his knees and hands, getting down closer to her level. His own eyes held panic and pleading for the girl.

"If you move, you'll fall."

"You'd catch me. Don't catch me Gaara-sama, I can't live like this anymore. Please don't catch me." The panic was speaking now. Miranda had no common sense to her anymore, just animal instincts.

"I'll always catch you when you fall."

His sand gently went under her, carrying her to him. He stopped short, but kept her in his reach. He offered his hand to her, still on hands and knees.

Gaara couldn't screw up now, not when things just got… confusing. Good, but confusing.

She looked to him in fear and wary.

"I'll never let you fall." Gaara kept his hand extended, and he let his voice and face soften.

One heart beat.

Two heart beats.

Three heart beats.

She gently placed her hand in his.

He gently pulled her into his embrace; the thought of her falling had scared him senseless. Even if he didn't understand, he obeyed the feelings.

"You scared me."

"You scared _me_." Her muffled emphasis on the word me being more than obvious.

"I'm sorry…" And the scary part was he meant it. This girl made him feel funny things. Like he would walk to the end of the earth just for her. These things he had never felt before.

She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, muffling her sobs.

Today was a day defiantly filled with crying and tears. And she wasn't so sure if that was such a bad thing or not.

**What a messed up relationship, hopefully they can straighten it out. Remember people, review! I love seeing what you think! Good and bad! I love it all, so I welcome all words!**


	11. I Must Know

Miranda woke up from her bed, practically jumping as she did so. The memories of last night running through her head. As she thought about it her body started to flush. She must've fallen asleep in Gaara's arms, crying. She hardly knew anything about the guy and she had been kissed by him.

Miranda was determined to find out as much as she could about him today.

Looking out at the window to see the sun already high in the sky, she got up and got dressed, not bothering with a shower yet. She would shower after she spoke with Temari about a certain brother of hers. She brushed her hair quickly, not having to worry because it rarely ever looked bad. She ran down stairs to check the time and how long she had until the older girl came home.

Finding that she didn't have much, she rushed into the kitchen and started up the stove, gently placing a pan on the burner. She went to the fridge and grabbed the vegetables she knew were there. In a convenient, pre-cut and prepared bag, she simply dumped them into a strainer and ran the vegetables under a cool stream of water in the sink. Stopping the faucet, she shook excess water from the vegetables and dumped them into the now hot pan. She reached above the stove for the soy sauce and felt a burning pain on her arm. Quickly retracting her arm, she found a few curse words in her native language escaping her lips.

She had burned her forearm. Angling the appendage in front of her face to access the damage; even more curse words escaped her lips. There clearly was a crescent shaped burn mark right in the area that she had cut herself in. This was not going to look good to Temari…

Miranda heard the door open.

Speaking of the devil, Temari entered the house and called out to the Miranda.

"I'm home."

"I had an accident." Miranda didn't know how to say burn, but she sure would learn today.

As the blonde walked into the kitchen, Miranda held her arm up for her to see the mark. An awkward smile on Miranda's face.

"Eh hehehe…" An awkward laugh escaped her lips to match her awkward expression.

Remembering the vegetables, Miranda quickly, and successfully, grabbed the soy sauce and poured it on the vegetables, shaking the pan to it. She soon turned back to the girl, only to find her a lot closer than she was a few moments ago.

She shooed Miranda away from the stove and took care of the vegetables as Miranda anxiously waited off to the side.

Temari finished cooking the greens and turned the stove onto low, soon turning towards the awaiting girl and walking up to her. She grabbed the injured arm and examined the burn, reaching down to her side pack tied to her leg to grab the medical kit that Miranda knew resided there.

Temari pointed to the mark and clearly stated its name.

"Burn."

"I accidently burned myself when I was cooking." Stated Miranda.

Temari rubbed a special cream on the burn before placing a large bandage atop of it. She looked up at Miranda next, staring her straight in the eyes.

"An accident?"

"Yes Temari-sama."

"I told you to call me Temari."

"Not until I have… paid you for your kindness." Miranda struggled to find the right words.

"If you insist…" the older girl sighed.

Finishing with the wrapping of medical tape on her arm, Temari eyed the girl warily before returning to the vegetables.

She pulled out two plates and set them on the table, grabbing a big spoon and dishing out two portions on to the plates. As she brought the plates to the table, Miranda built up the nerve to say what she had originally come down for.

"Tell me about Gaara-sama."

Temari eyed the girl before agreeing with the nod of her head.

Miranda quickly sat down at the table, joining to blonde, eager to find out all she could about Subaku No Gaara.

"He's very non-social."

"I noticed. Why is he not social?"

"He was born with a… monster inside of him." Temari struggled to keep the words light and in the girls' vocabulary.

"Is the monster still there?"

"Yes."

"What is the monster like?" Miranda almost tilted her head, slanting it to the side in question.

"Very large and evil. It's what gives Gaara his powers. Although he gives Gaara trouble to this day."

"How does Gaara-sama deal with the monster inside of him?"

"He is stronger than him and has control over his body. It's a very difficult task."

"I don't understand Temari, how is there a monster inside of Gaara-sama?"

Confusion quickly filled Miranda. She didn't understand any of this. How could there possibly be a monster inside of Gaara? This made no sense. This world made no sense. This thing called chakra was confusing, it let people to things that superman has nothing on. Like Gaara-sama could control sand, and Temari can control wind. It was insanity what people could do with this chakra.

Miranda didn't have any though, she was from a different world, and apparently the people that sent her here decided that she'd still have her old world body; which didn't include chakra. They had tested her for chakra and found none.

"Its chakra is inside of him."

Ugh, the chakra thing again. Miranda was completely confused now. Where did the chakra go? How did it fit? From what she knew, the Monster made Gaara strong, how could the he use its chakra though? All of this was so different and new, she'd have to ask her speech teacher for special lessons on chakra. If not she would surely be lost in future conversations about it…

Temari looked over to the clock, only to find that it was time to leave.

"I have to go Miranda, be careful not to burn yourself again."

Miranda would defiantly have to ask Gaara about the monster tonight.

**Uh oh spagedios. Miranda's going to ask Gaara about Shukaku. That'll be interesting to see… All in the next chapter my friends, all in the next chapter. So review so I'll want to update all the sooner!**


	12. Sorry

Hello, sorry to say but I am no longer writing fanfiction(if you haven't already guessed for those that read my stories when they first came out haha) if you really like my writing I am now writing a original story at this link

ht tp: / w w oks ie. co m/fanta sy/ novel/m iyabita22/th e-prophecied-child

if I remember correctly you can't post links in stories so I added random spaces. If I remember wrong I'm sorry about that .


	13. Let's try this again

Okay the link failed, it will be on my profile. The story is a fantasy book about an kind girl who is brought into the world forgotten by humans by circumstances far beyond her knowledge and control. It's a love and adventure story that I have put my blood, sweat, tears and creativity into.


End file.
